You love me for who I am
by Larygrr
Summary: Entregue-se, muitas vezes é só o que você tem a fazer.


Ele chegou ao bar no horário combinado. Olhou no relógio que adornava seu pulso, e constatou sua pontualidade. Era coisa de família, fazia parte da educação que recebera.

Seu olhar percorreu todo o ambiente a procura do motivo de sua ida àquele lugar, mas não o avistou. Seguindo assim até o balcão onde pedira num tom despreocupado um whisky de fogo. O loiro sentou em um dos bancos antes mesmo que sua bebida chegasse, tomando-se em seu devaneio.

- Senhor Malfoy, sua bebida. – o barman o entregou a bebida com expressão vacilante estampada no rosto.

Pegou o copo e tomou em apenas um gole o seu conteúdo. Ignorou o amargo que o obrigava a fazer um careta e a ardência característica em sua garganta enquanto o líquido descia. Fechou os olhos e se entregou ao torpor daquele momento.

Os músculos de suas costas tencionaram de uma forma estranha, ele precisou puxar o braço direito por sobre o peito para que o estrale lhe desse algum conforto. Ele estava cansado.

- Uma dose dupla aqui. – sua voz saiu mais arrastada e pronunciada do que o normal. Ele queria a bebida e queria _agora_.

O copo novamente foi depositado a sua frente. Cheio. Levou-o até que ficasse pendente entre suas narinas e roçando em seus lábios. Abanou a cabeça com um sorriso sedutor ao garçom em agradecimento. O cheiro de álcool o agradava, o fazia sentir bem.

Ele sorveu um gole acompanhado de outro. Ele se sentia muito mais quente e aconchegado, respirando com mais facilidade e quase sem dor alguma pelo corpo.

O lugar ao seu lado foi ocupado, mas ele não se deu ao trabalho de olhar quem se sentara.

- Está atrasado, Potter. – soltou um suspiro quase inaudível.

- Eu sei, me prenderam no ministério, não tive como vir mais cedo. – o moreno jogou seu casaco sobre o balcão. – Desculpe, de verdade.

- Mais um aqui, _querido. – _ele deslocou seu olhar para Harry pela primeira vez naquele dia. – E para meu amante...?

- O mesmo. – disse com a voz tremida. Odiava aquele tipo de comportamento vindo de Draco. – Vamos para a mesa ao fundo, pode levar nossas bebidas até lá, por favor?

O rapaz lhe acenou com a cabeça e só então eles se levantaram pegando todos os seus pertencem. Draco ia à frente e Harry o seguia, até que seus corpos se chocaram. O loiro olhou para trás e pediu ao homem que os atendera que trouxesse uma garrafa inteira. Harry o empurrou gentilmente pela cintura para conduzi-lo para frente.

- Eu não gosto quando faz esse tipo de coisa. – Harry o repreendeu quando se acomodaram na mesa de destino.

Esperou que seu parceiro respondesse de forma cínica, mas ele apenas sorriu vendo-os serem servidos.

- Eu estou apenas sendo amável. – o loiro finalmente disse, assim que o intruso se fora. – Não é algo que vem me cobrando há algum tempo?

- Eu não te cobro nada.

- Não? Draco, menos arrogância, menos impertinência, menos intromissão, menos rudeza, sorria com menos desdém. – ele imitava o tom que Harry usava com ele. – Draco, seja mais amável, passe mais segurança e confiabilidade... Eu preciso continuar?

- Não, não é necessário. – ele colocou mais bebida em seus copos. – É o suficiente. – Foi então sua vez de tomar todo o conteúdo em um gole. – Eu tenho repensado minhas ações, mas entenda que isso não é fácil para mim. Você é Draco Malfoy, por Merlin.

- E você é Harry Potter. E daí? – tomou um pouco do whisky e se curvou para frente num desafio latente. – Potter, você acha que é fácil para mim? Não, e nós dois sabíamos disso quando nos metemos nessa situação.

- Eu sei, não tivemos escolha, aconteceu.

- E por que me trata dessa forma? Não era para as coisas darem certo para nós a partir de agora? – o brilho cinzento parecia queimar a alma de Harry.

- Eu sei que não é a forma correta...

- Você sabe de muitas coisas, mas não sabe como tratar o cara que possivelmente gosta. – ele tinha uma expressão severa no rosto.

- Não coloque o que eu sinto em cheque. – Harry pegou as mãos do loiro sobre a mesa e fechou-as com as suas. - Olhe, eu sinto muito. Eu... Eu... – as palavras certas lhe falharam no momento errado. – Eu não sou o homem perfeito, mas...

- Você tenta, Potter, eu sei. – ele soltou-se do namorado e levantou num sobressalto, fazendo o pescoço de Harry doer para acompanhar seu movimento. – Pague e vamos para casa, estou cansado. – Draco pegou a garrafa ainda cheia e esperou o outro do lado de fora.

Eles se abraçaram, estava muito frio. Iriam se aventurar pela noite andando até chegar em casa, uma péssima escolha naquele dia, mas não adiantava argumentar com Draco quando ele colocava algo em sua cabeça platinada.

O loiro segurou a garrafa quase tão firme quanto mantinha o abraço em Harry. Tomou a metade do conteúdo, tendo que ser amparado diversas vezes no meio do caminho. Até que finalmente chegaram ao pequeno apartamento que dividiam.

Quase inerte, Draco se jogou no sofá reclamando por Harry ter lhe tirado a garrafa com o resto do líquido que o deixara naquele estado. Harry também tirou-lhe seu casaco e sapatos, e desafivelava o cinto para deixar o loiro mais à vontade.

- Por que marcou o encontro naquele bar? – sua voz soara nítida, mas ainda assim embargada.

- Por que não naquele bar? – Harry o inquiriu com seu olhar esmeralda perscrutando-o internamente. – É um bar comum, bruxo e perto de nossa casa. – ele pareceu despreocupado.

- É o bar onde nós nos encontramos há alguns anos e... – Os olhos cinzentos de Draco olharam fixos nos do moreno. – E onde te pedi em namoro.

- E onde eu ia te pedir em casamento. – Harry sorriu com simplicidade, mas havia tristeza naquele sorriso. – Mas não era a hora certa, eu estava enganado. Vamos para a cama, você já tem esse maldito problema nas costas para me perturbar, não quero dar mais motivo a sua dor.

- O que você quer dizer exatamente com _me pedir_ em casamento? – Draco fez a menção de aspas com os dedos desajeitadamente.

Harry o estava ajudando a se levantar, deixando que ele se apoiasse totalmente em seu corpo. Foram para o quarto e o grifinório apenas ignorou a pergunta, parecia óbvia e ele bem sabia que Malfoy sabia a resposta mesmo no estado deplorável de embriaguez.

- Vamos, vamos, sua mãe não te ensinou a não deitar com roupas sujas na cama?

- Eu não tenho controle de meus movimentos. – Draco gargalhou, olhando vaziamente para o homem parado na beirada da cama. – Faça-o por mim.

Potter revirou os olhos e tirou os próprios sapatos. Caminhou pela lateral da cama e ajoelhou ao lado do estático Draco. Desfez botão por botão da camisa do outro, tirando-a delicadamente e jogando-a no chão.

- Você parece uma criança mimada, Draco. – Eles riram juntos. – Oh! Você foi uma criança mimada.

- Culpe sua sogra. – Ele tentou se levantar para tocar o rosto de Harry, mas não conseguiu, contentou-se em puxá-lo para baixo. – _Culpe sua sogra, -_ ele repetiu – e não a mim.

Agora um suspiro pesaroso escapara dos lábios de Harry, e quando Draco sorriu presunçoso e mordeu-lhe o queixo ele manteve-se firmemente um pouco afastado.

- E quem eu culpo por ter bebido uma garrafa de whisky de fogo? – ele perguntou sério.

- Aquele garçom, ele queria meu corpo, você viu. – rindo-se de sua própria brincadeira, ele tentou puxar sua própria calça para baixo, sem muito sucesso deixou à mostra apenas metade de sua boxer. – Querido, me ajude. – ele quase implorou com um beicinho.

Harry o acharia fofo e cairia em seus braços, mas não hoje. Naquele momento o moreno queria deitar e apenas descansar depois daquele dia e, sobretudo, depois daquela noite.

- Você consegue, Draco, consegue tudo o que quer. – Harry disse quando levantou e despindo-se até o banheiro.

Deixou seus óculos sobre o lavabo do banheiro. Entrou no Box. Ligou o chuveiro sem importar com a porta aberta. Entregou-se ao banho, concentrando-se apenas na água que percorria seu corpo e o sabão que era usado para tirar suas impurezas.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu uma ardência na garganta, um grito que estava entalado ali. Alojado em sua alma. O que estava fazendo? Talvez aquilo tudo seria um erro, mas já estava tão imerso nisso que dificilmente escaparia das garras daquela paixão lasciva e desvairada que sentia por Draco, aquele mesmo Draco Malfoy que chegou a odiar.

Voltou ao quarto e sentiu o olhar de Draco lhe seguir enquanto ele se enxugava com a toalha. A aspereza das fibras do tecido se mesclava à força que ele impunha em seus movimentos numa espécie de penitência pregada por ele mesmo por um pecado que não tinha arrependimento concreto.

- Venha aqui, Harry, _por favor. _– as últimas palavras acrescidas de última hora.

- Estou aqui, Draco. – ele se sentou de costas para o loiro.

- Por... Eu... Hm... – as palavras estavam realmente embaraçadas em sua mente, a bebida ainda fazia efeito. – Desculpe. – foi finalmente proferido, mas ele sabia não ser nem de perto o suficiente. – Eu realmente sinto muito.

Harry se virou aos poucos, seus olhares se encontraram e Harry viu que os olhos de Draco agora brilhavam com sinceridade, mesmo que sua visão estivesse embaçada pela falta que seus óculos lhe faziam. Sempre o esquecia.

- Tudo bem, vá tomar banho e venha se deitar. – o moreno depositou um beijo nos lábios do loiro que o obedeceu prontamente.

Ele refletiu no banho, pensando em como sua vida revirou e virou até parar de cabeça para baixo. Ele estava namorando seu arquiinimigo dos tempos de escola e lutava com isso todos os dias sofrendo a rejeição de seus pais, encontrando abrigo naqueles que virariam as costas para ele em sua mente insana. Weasleys e a Granger o tomaram como parte de sua família.

Voltou ao quarto encontrando Harry lendo o profeta diário de forma compenetrada por ter esquecido seus óculos no banheiro como sempre. Draco ria, se divertindo com aquilo.

- Oh, esses bruxos deviam ser mais cautelosos, você viu? – ele dizia de forma quase entusiasmante, como se estivesse falando sobre o campeonato de quadribol. – Alguns trouxas denunciaram a polícia deles sobre garotos que voavam no sul de Bristol montados em vassouras. Causou um alvoroço desnecessário, não acha?

- Claro, desnecessário. – Draco concordou, deitando-se a seu lado. – Totalmente de acordo.

- O ministro devia interagir com os jovens, mostrando o porquê de isso ser errado. É perigoso tanto para bruxos quanto para trouxas...

- Eu aceito me casar com você. – Draco disse tão baixo que ele mal pode se ouvir enquanto Harry dava seu parecer sobre o acidente.

-... Um idiota, é isso que ele é. – continuou o moreno até dar-se conta do que o sonserino o havia dito. – O que disse? – perguntou afoito.

- É o que quer dizer com me pedir em casamento, quer dizer, é a resposta que ouviria se me pedisse. – ele sorriu virando de costas e se encolhendo com a cabeça no travesseiro. – Boa noite. – disse por fim, escondendo um grande sorriso.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – ele franziu o cenho no que beirava a aflição.

- Cicatriz, use seu cérebro, até eu sei que ainda tem um.

Harry puxou-o pelos ombros obrigando o contato visual entre ambos. O cinza penetrando no verde ao ponto de causar uma ebulição. Eles ficaram apenas se olhando por algum tempo que os pareceu muito. Na verdade parecia que o tempo passava através deles de uma forma totalmente diferente e única.

Draco agarrou a cintura de Harry e beijou-lhe sem muita delicadeza, deixando que sua língua penetrasse na boca do outro à procura de espaço para explorar. Tal exploração foi concedida rapidamente quando o moreno entrelaçou seus dedos por alguns fios loiros da nuca do outro, instigando-o mais e mais.

O moreno subiu sobre o corpo do loiro e suas peles pareciam uma só com o tom claro, muito, muito branco de seus corpos. Os peitos nus se roçavam e assim um pode sentir o músculo tensionado do outro bem como corações de martelavam num ritmo musical.

Harry passou os joelhos ao lado do corpo de Draco, mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior e puxando-o. Ele tinha a intenção de se afastar para poder olhá-lo, mas Draco voltou a apertar suas costas dando um beijo mais voraz, de modo que Harry ficou totalmente entregue a ele. Ofegante, suas respirações ficaram desuniformes e com um ritmo bem peculiar.

Harry cessou o beijo, caminhando seus lábios pela lateral do rosto de Draco. Draco sentia a barba por fazer de Harry pinicar contra a sua, dando uma sensação estranha e avassaladora à todo seu corpo, ele tomava-se por arranhar as costas do outro o pressionando contra si, o pressionando para talvez sentir seus corpos se fundirem. Arfando e ofegando como se não houvesse controle de nada. E realmente não havia.

- Vamos, Potter... Peça. – ele disse, finalmente, saindo do silêncio cortado por ofegos e gemidos baixos. – Peça... – ele instigava.

Harry riu daquelas palavras, ele nunca pensou ouvi-las de Draco. Ele pensou, Draco Malfoy está abaixo de um homem, com toda a sua virilidade pulsante, dando um de machão mandão.

- Case-se comigo, Malfoy. – o rosto de um estava ao nível de outro, entrementes, havia uma distância incômoda que Harry fez extinguir selando seus lábios. – Você aceita?

Draco impulsionou o corpo de modo que seus corpos giraram e ele estava em cima do tórax de Harry, sorrindo de forma vitoriosa. Homens e sua mania de querer ficar por cima, Harry revirou então os olhos num sorriso singelo.

- Caso! – ele disse com uma simplicidade que não pertencia aos Malfoy, que não pertencia a Draco.

O moreno puxou novamente o loiro e o beijou de forma apaixonada. Não! O beijou de forma amorosa e carinhosa, como que selando aquele pedido. Como um pacto onde ambos uniam as almas em uma só.

Draco tirou sua calça de moletom e Harry seguiu seu gesto. Draco deixou seu polegar correr pelo peito nu de Harry e ele seguiu o caminho apenas com o olhar. Draco parou ao alcançar o fim da barriga de Harry e ele voltou a olhar nos olhos de Draco.

- É totalmente improvável me imaginar dizendo isso há dez anos, mas ninguém nunca vai te amar ou te amou como eu te amo, Doninha. – ele sorriu com seus pêlos sendo eriçados pouco a pouco. – Sou o único que penetrou em seu coração negro, o único que recebeu seus beijos frios... O único que você quis o _amor_. – ele disse a última palavra na forma de um gemido quando Draco tocou seu membro ereto. – Você foi meu primeiro.

Draco massageava-o de forma astuta, mas sem deixar de ouvir cada palavra que Harry lhe disse. Aquele, a sua frente, era o homem que lhe trouxera a vida de verdade, era seu homem. Inclinando-se, tomou novamente àqueles lábios sem parar momento algum com seu trabalho no membro de Harry. Ele deleitava-se com o prazer do loiro.

- Eu fui uma criança de vidro e carreguei esse coração negro, se há alguém que me amou foi você. Meu porto seguro, meu pedaço de infância, meu caminho para casa, - os gemidos se tornavam cada vez mais altos, fazendo com que Draco trabalhasse com mais afinco para lhes causar. – você é meu infinito, meu belo ser que me mantém a salvo. – O loiro parou e postou-se com o quadril rente ao de Harry, infligindo seu membro na abertura do mesmo. – Agora está tudo bem. – tais palavras que eram fragmentos e conversas com Harry, dispostas ali como uma declaração.

Ele entrou em Harry num movimento só, permanecendo quieto, calado e atento até que ele se acostumasse àquela invasão prazerosa.

Passou a movimentar seu quadril tomando o interior de Harry como seu, sentindo-se quente e completo, sentido-o todo seu. Ambos entregues ao prazer, a excitação, ao momento onde nada mais importava, nem o passado e nem o futuro, porque naquela hora eles eram um só.


End file.
